Failing Attempts
by FrozenInCenterStage
Summary: the attempts of death never succeeded for Briee-ella . I guess she wasn't meant to die ; unfortunatley for her !


Sitting on the edge of the bed, broken glass shard grasped in her hand; Briee-ella rubs the scar on the left side of her head thinking back to all the past attempts. The pills, the rope and even the gun didn't work; so what even made her think the glass would. Maybe it was the fact that death was all she had left to live for...

July 23rd, 2010

"There is nothing left for me!" screamed out Briee-ella as, Marie, her best friend tried to make her regurgitate the 10 ecstasy pills she just swallowed like fucking tic-tacs. That whole week had been nothing but crying and fighting. With all the pressure put on her to be the perfect child she could never be, it had finally gotten to hard to handle. Her grades were never good enough, she tried to hard to impress people, and she was a whore, slut, hoe, and bitch. Even her own mother was knocking her down, literally, the pounds of make-up covering the bruises. Then all her friends asking why she looked so tan, in the middle of winter, she could just never speak. That was only attempt number THIRTEEN, there were many more to come before her life fulfillment was made.

October, 16th, 2010

Staring at the paper she would be writing her final words on for three hours was joyful in her mind, but agonizing on her heart. Here it was the final attempt she thought; with the rope twisted into a Boy Scout knot, hanging from her ceiling fan. All she had left to do was sign the letter with x's and o's; then it was over. Climbing up on the edge of her bed was the final solvent to her tragedies, wrapping her neck into the loop hole was adventurous; yet it was not meant to be. Before Briee-ella could even slip down her ankles, the door slammed open with her mother's eyes in terror.

January 29th 2011

Not but only two months before her 15th birthday, she couldn't even think about anything except what she was about to conspire. Briee-ella had her FINAL resolution in her left hand; she had stolen the handgun from her grandfathers' dresser drawer. She had kept the note from her last try; but this time she had to edit some parts, especially the part where she stated she wished her father would rot in a jail cell. That wish had finally come true, but yet it didn't erase the memory or even deliver joy with all the other bullshit going on in her life. Rubbing the metal against her head was intriguing; the thoughts of how and where to shoot were racing through her mind. As she lay down on her bed, put the gun up to her head; about to pull the trigger, she heard a noise. The screaming ringtone of her best friend calling her; trying to ignore it; Briee-ella just closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! There was blood everywhere; she heard screaming again, but this time it wasn't her phone. Marie happened to be outside the window trying to scare her. She saw everything; as Briee-ella was going in and out of consciousness, Marie in a panic called (911). After getting rushed to the hospital and put in the ER; 14 hours later, after surgery to remove the five bullets; the doctor came out in the waiting room; not even to find Briee-ella's mom, only Marie crunched up into a little cushioned chair. The doctor states that she is fine and will be returning home in a few days, but Marie can go back and see her now in recovery.

Two weeks later...

"Why do you make me do this; I hate you!" yells Briee-ella to her mother. Her aggravation level had not improved in the few weeks she had been home; they may have even been getting worse. Her temper was through the roof; her depression was at a major risk. The final words that slipped through her mothers dry, crusted lips were the final straw; "You were my worst mistake anyways!" Briee-ella punched the mirror, watched it shatter into millions of pieces. She looked down and found the biggest shard she could; picked it up on the counter, then looked at her self in the left over reflections. Walking her self back into the kitchen only to say these final words to her mother "All I have to say is, goodbye!" After she spoke that; the entire world was behind her, she walked her self into her bedroom; grabbed the shard, locked her door and went to the edge of her bed...cut off her lights and say goodbye life, hello death...!


End file.
